Staff Members
Minecraft Central Staff Team consists of the following ranks: Helper, Moderator, Senior Moderator, Administrator (Admin) and Owner. Old, now deleted, staff ranks include Forum Management, Punishment Management, Developer and the Build Team ranks. The Build Team had 3 ranks, Build Team Admin, Senior Builder and Builder. This Wikia doesn't consider Build Team Admin or Senior Builder as separate ranks due to the little information known about their origins. Factions Staff consists of Helper, Moderator and Senior Moderator ranks. They have the same permissions as regular staff but are focused on playing Factions. Staff Promotion and Demotion/Resignation Dates Normal Ranks: Staff Promotion and Demotion/Resignation Dates Factions Staff: Factions Staff Promotion and Demotion/Resignation Dates Builder: Builder Promotion and Resignation/Demotion Dates Developer: Developer Promotion and Resignation/Demotion Dates Sub-Teams * Application Team * Review Team * Reports Team * Media Team * Mentor Team * (TeamSpeak Team Disbanded) * Quality Assurance Team * Community Events Team * (Forums Team Disbanded) Staff Members List The staff team currently consists of 2 Owners, 3 Administrators, 12 Senior Moderators, 24 Moderators and 9 Helpers. Owners: - alex_markey - vislo Administrators: - Teddzy (TeddyBearrr) - Timppali - Unadvised Senior Moderators: - teddy3684 - KierenBoal - AcceptedAppeal - UglyKidSteve - SilentWhispers - Swaggle - fouffy (Fouffy) - Bouncehouses - AyeItsBeck - socialisinq - Kane - Chilo_ Moderators: - Altuh - ray01 - kvng_steph (AyeItsSteph) - BoofPacks - xBenz (BenTheNoble) - Muel_ (MuelTheElf) - DeathStrokeDevil - seekingattention - httpmeme - ImJustAndrew (UnlimitedHealth) - JapanCrafter - sadbaby - LongDays - RecrementLorax (Recrement) - AZXG - AussiePistol (Pistolll) - Pizzicato_ (Chook18) - TrippedUp (TheVortexed) - Cxrtr (Swage_) - Master_Aqua (Spooky_Aqua) - Draecotic - ItsGuih - PlayerUnbound - MicroSquid Helpers: - PorkChopH3X - VKj - W5vil - Hypnoticxd - OlliTheKing - Vervain - Abar - fajoszz - yourbbg Former Staff Members Former Developers: - Leblanct - adqq (TeddyDev) - ThatAbstractWolf (JakeyTheDev) - Lukasz_ (Lukas12137) - iPhony - MCCoder Former Administrators: - Planets (Zai_) - MonkeyFG (MonkeyFaceGamer) - bribriX5 - Tittytotz (tattertotz1) - Uzair_ (uzair741852) - I_Hate_Cows23 - MICHELLEMESSER (MILESMESSER) - Supa - MightyMammoth - Evinreeder - Glitch (GirlGlitch) - Glissando (xXBVBSoldierXx) - LunarTurtle - Rocketman430 (rocketman430) - Sinclare (_sinclare) - Lukasz_ (Lukas12137) - Alorulz - QueenMikayla (QueenandKinq) Former Senior Moderators: - AIM_n1nj4 - Melody - Ndkat98 - ImTheIce - xAlphaI - DjAndrizzle - BlueBear696 - Animax - iceonmywrist (JustKlaw) - Klego (xKlegZ) - rubberbutt77 - MightyMammoth - Animals - Trinnity - Pieterse - UnicornPiee - Aceraa - RagingBelgian - Melefors (melefors) - Lxyla - Glissando (xXBVBSoldierXx) - Mequasta - Athleticss (Athleticperson) - Devonics - vro (Dstark) - HiperGamess - Marisah (ItsTree) - Spades - Haers - TrueGunnar - Strolls (OculusTwist) - Encyclopedia - Scotian - Zory - youngr (bubbIegirI) - Jdow - Flumes (OmgChris) - SunSetGameZone - Renzoh (ThePigOfDestiny) - antisocial (ohkthen) - registration - TheTNTPotato (TheTNTDude) - Colosseo (cheerin) - iBrunoow - Deadlines - sadbaby - satisfya - eZMutes - devvl (xBearrr) - JapanCrafter - Zlain - Mauricioh - Saphiya (Sophv) - KingKottlewing - InnocentSide (NathallyaM) - SannsCraft - Moni_Kiara (Twizzrel) - BtwImQuestion - kylebop - StrikerMusicMC - Horace_Altman - MasterChheda - Fxbbo Former Moderators: - AlfieeGaming - HugBabyBear (HugBabybear) - Schecter (CH33ZE_POW3R) - AdrenalineMike (ADRENALINEmike) - MineShark11 - Munchlaxativez (Godzillav8) - Death0524 - superfords - 22xchipx22 (AtomicMass9) - IJoshAndy - INafAndy - Blossominq (Hello_Kitty_108) - Shambolini5 - supergiraffes - Sophie_OGrady - L1berum (Benjy987789) - Reaper_270 - yomama0117 - haaron05 - breeesie (hddylan) - Gobogo (GobogoCP) - Darrki (Darkgodess) - tracyattaway - Scootlez - Feels - TheMouseSir - Enchantys (scrvic) - EmeraldStorms - TheUnicorn - CartonLoop (ISnowI) - AIM_n1nj4 - YoloSwag - ghatoscrobs (GhettoScrubs) - Jtjammers (Assassinations) - Solitary - Uzair_ (uzair741852) - xpuma1x - KiritoPlays (KiritoPlaysPvP) - Corymbus (ichurchmax) - TheKlodster (TheKlodsterMC) - SPFCPedro - theswaggygamer (TheSwaggyGamer) - Cornjoe2 - crumbs (Sporky_) - BabyBearBear - Tomato_Playz - Anny - Fangirling - Chisoph - Aless (claripungui) - FireBolts - Radioactive - Gaptive (GAPTIVE) - SchoolNights - Denkk (IamTheDenkk) - Hoodo (xSamPlayz) - EddieTrann01 - Azthetic - Barnaynay - Rev3rse - Mintys - baconcheese1807 (CosmicCakeMC) - Zlay - GenderEquality (genderequality) - PhillyCheezCake - Lumo_ (Lumo323) - Vatsim - WoeIsSam (Swooty) - Roadtrips - Katilen - Alex_Tila - riddlework (Slxy) - xVerse - NZdeath - Jelly_Toast - KeeganMcConnor - ItzLeah - Arizonah (DailyTumblr) - NikiLuvsYou - Mr_Padingy (Esmirised) - MattLa - Surrella - Puppyluvr5 - pvtsch (Sepco) - iZyro - Lockett - EpicEmilyx (EpicEmilyYT) - BrandonLSP - DrBrando - Rozzaaa (Transvestites) - Expectable - Rachellll (DemonicAngel) - Mirificus - iceonmywrist (JustKlaw) - ikq (1kq) - Rocketman430 (rocketman430) - Srf_ - RayneMayne - TiagoGamer - Scxorpio - iLogic (iKismet) - GodlikeGiraffe - Unthreatened (HunterGaming_) - Ankh (Joshtheminepro) - joshs (Josshh) - seekingattention - DubStef - Z1PPY - xDanielIsBack (xDaniel) - Feeeh (FeeehBrandao) - RyanYoshi (GoldSuperior488) - xStephany (ItsStephany) - Elizabethhozx - DietCheetos - SheriffTiddles - SlimeyRiley - Lazarino - Brett_R (GoodWillHunting) - StoopidMuch - aestheticss (xAshtonia) - hellsmemories (The_Nugz83) - Kianzal - DYLANMEISTER (xAnimals) - VKj - RachelFabray (imawreck) - Delimit - Haers - obsessively - Lxyne (LFUGaming) - Strolls (OculusTwist) - opensideflanker - Glissando (xXBVBSoldierXx) - Cxrtr (Swage_) - 3kk (LiamDeLala) - Poclam - ium - BoyScoutAsh (Versallies) - Malivo (iMalivo23) - Deyeneves (ElNariah) - Watercolourss (WatercolorPaint) - Norple - MCCStoreOwner - LilSpookie (IrishPanic) - Montilou - Steelzy - Mequasta - EyFord (Prof_Witley) - registration - cxpe - JakeOnPc - Assistant (xxbmquickscope) - GoodBanter - TheMiniMonkeyy - Composures - RegentAgent - Dqer (EssentialsPlus) - Mistrusts (Babiegirl) - AnimatedFox (PirateFoxes) Former Helpers: - jessjarvs (Jesssa) - 3niall (Peel) - koopbruh (Tranquilx) - xItsTomx (t_and_i) - VarunGod - xGrace - BleachTastesDank (iRobbedMcDonalds) - chazzie16 (Mobsta) - KittehKay - legonerfboy123 - Jockett (_DarkDude_) - AEBeretta (Ches) - elicccc (Anyth) - No_Name_01 - KsMcSkeane (DefeoGames) - Pacador - Senyap (KA3) - XtremeMobPwner - Fangirling - Enchantys (scrvic) - Laurenz_ (LaurenChaos) - Lumelly (ElliNox) - Marchyy - Mahdite - Anny - Beams - Hawkmoon (Zvain) - Binho108 - ArtsyCrafterZ125 - crumbs (Sporky_) - Gaptive (GAPTIVE) - Pinkapie - Towelie (toweLie) - QTSidney - Nneb (_ShadoWalker) - D4rkFluff - Revo1ution - Replying - Thunder_Owl28 - Corymbus (ichurchmax) - xBelle - xRegan - Nonversations (_Ineffable) - ForeignFeatures - ilikeboat (PCradra) - colepillow (SimplySavage_) - Swinger (BenForPresident) - sticcs (PocketPals) - Acappella (iMCIce_Matt) - hateclub (Txea) - MutsMaster - geliz95807 (ItsStrike) - Pieterse - prettys (Pastelicia) - Max4Lyfe - JARRRED (Jarrred) - Alex_Tila - Sgt_Alvin_York - Yehooo (ItzYehoPlays) - Sighyan - Arizonah (DailyTumblr) - Gimper - Paradise47 - trunkless (Martinnnn) - fuzifiedlol (Fuzified) - Colossall (ColossalTurtle) - Heptasia (BonjourItsMissy) - cathei (1382) - CHWolf - Zonfi (InfamousZon) - SmexyMC - DarqFN (BasicSwag) - ItsDavld (xDavld) - Retry - abbzyy (AbbyyJo) - tommlbutt - Chris_Del_Rey (HabbitsOfMyHeart) - Phraze - iCryztal - Skelmis - iLogic (iKismet) - Jasonsolegit03 - Other - Stuntah - ltself - Call_Meh_Cookie - ChimozuFu (Seveniot) - ytDeven (iiViruss) - deltorium (KyeDelta) - ctrs - Yams - joshs (Josshh) - Relicii - Sachit1 - phloomfy - Kianzal - Zonafer - aestheticss (xAshtonia) - Vxvi_ - ObjectiveArcade (4Nut) - Zguy2000 Former Builders: - DarqFN (BasicSwag) - Judarr (Soccaro_D_Chibi) - JoeMaster_ - DiangelloCreates (DiangelloYT) - Tiddler - NWORDUSEREORE (Themailman) - Bumbaclart (WolfeYT) - crumbs (Sporky_) - Linday - Coroswordo (rohan7890) - kolomakatita - Aluux (AlikaKeoni) - Admonish - KylooRen (HawkGod) - TheUnicorn - TheWaffleUnicorn - pwign (TehPiggy) - Finwick (CaptSpookitons) - Minstrol - beastyboy1029 - ilikeboat (PCradra) - Pirate_Boy - Kosher - littleFUCKINGguy (Flezo) - Prussia - Ichar - Maqical (xPerplexinq) - Savage_Hotdog - ajthemacboy - DJjux - Galactic_Wolf - Laurenz_ (LaurenChaos) - Refreshinq - KHL0E (SpxsticBlue) - LordOurSavior (Joellllll) - Barnaynay - BoyBoy8810 - GlitchCorruption (Jack2k16) - Upixel (SpookyNecro) - ReindeerClark - MathMan1234 - Glitch (GirlGlitch) - Alphhaa (ItsStryder) - _Sam - 1897 (NerdGamin_) - AEBeretta (Ches) - Gamerrizz - tntagent - Dynmap (Quiddle) - Corymbus (ichurchmax) - elicccc (Anyth) - Bishopa (bishopa) - Mcfareplay - Pedriin - Zynnphony (Killcat) - Dioxiy (xK3N) - CaitlinDeCat - ForeignFeatures - RegMan (Permissionz) - LunarTurtle - JustVB - Valk (vaLk) - Giblo (GilboV3) - Horace_Altman - Strolls (OculusTwist) - Audreamy - EG3 (Xal_) - Trapunzel - Burritoos - Swinger (BenForPresident) - tamazonedout (ArcadesAlchemist) - Shinjlru (Evanlyn_Altman) - Lukasz_ (Lukas12137) - GummyBearNick (GummybearNick) - PandaBooty - antrelial - TiagoGamer - ausmanX - ikq (1kq) Latest name check: 7th February 2020 Staff Tags Regular Staff Owner= |-| Administrator= |-| Senior Moderator= |-| Moderator= |-| Helper= Build Team Build Team Admin= |-| Senior Builder= |-| Builder= Deleted Developer= |-| Punishment Management= |-| Forum Management= Category:Lists and Statistics